


Lazy Enochian

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Enochian, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Scars, This is really dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feeling more human than he ever had in the span of his entire existence, Gabriel sunk. Like a stone in the ocean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>this is just really dark I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Enochian

**Author's Note:**

> this is really dark I don't know if I'm gonna continue this. I wrote this a while ago with the intention of continuing it. I feel weird tagging it for rape bc its only implied in that one line but idkk

Gabriel looked at Sam.

 

They had checked for _everything._

 

Why Sam was alive, no one knew. What was wrong with Sam, no one had figured out.

 

But then one day Gabriel just knew.

 

Because the Sam he was looking at called him Gabriel instead of Gabe. The Sam in front of him never touched him, or anyone else for that matter. The Sam that Gabriel was looking at was not Sam, and it was never going to be okay.

So one day Gabriel just knew.

But he kept his mouth shut, and let Dean and Castiel figure this one out on their own time.

He's souless.

Gabe knew. Cas thought so.

 

And the Sam Gabriel was looking at knew exactly how to throw things away.

It just happened one day. Gabe had spent the last few weeks tip-toeing around Sam. Nothing was going to be okay again, ever. When Gabriel woke up bloody on the floor he didn't remember a thing. He felt useless for leaving a mess, and quickly cleaned himself and the floor. But when he saw the scars, saw the drawings carved into his body, he didn't bother to heal them. They were little pictures. Little messages in Enochian, telling Gabriel exactly what Sam thought of him. Little lazy messages and drawings that showed exactly how bored Sam must have been when his arse hit the floor.

 

And, feeling more human than he ever had in the span of his existence, Gabriel sunk like a stone in the ocean.


End file.
